


No, you deserved better Mari.

by kittyagreste



Series: SPN Crossover Universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Supernatural
Genre: Chestervelle AU, F/M, I suck at writing, No one is going to read this, Oneshot, Supernatural Spoilers, but oh well, hunters au, this is probably very confusing but oh well.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyagreste/pseuds/kittyagreste
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are hunters.One day Marinette dies in an explosion in an attempt to save Adrien. One day while hunting what Adrien thought was a ghost he gets put on trial by a god named Osiris. Long story short; Marinette is back, only this time to kill him.





	No, you deserved better Mari.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you have never seen Supernatural or you are not past season 7 THERE ARE SPOILERS!  
> If you want to see what this pretty much came from just look up 'Jo tries to kill Dean Supernatural' and it should come up <3

I should be working on school right now but oh well. Also, I'm sorry for any typos.

"I would never do this you know." Marinette walked around the circle of salt surrounding her best friend, her crush, and her hunting partner, Adrien Agreste. 

"I know," Adrien said his voice cracking. She had pretty much sacrificed herself on a very dangerous hunt for him to make it out alive. Now, she was back as a ghost trying to kill him after some stupid trial by some stupid god. 

"I guess this is his thing, some twisted eye for an eye." She looked at his green eyes with sadness. 

"It's okay." He nodded his head and his blond hair fell over his eyes but he just ignored it. 

"No, it's not." She looked down at her hands. They were still covered in dirt. "You deserve better." 

"No, you did. You deserve better Mari."

"Adrien, my life was good." 

"He was right you know, that judge about me." That caused her to look up. She always hated it when he talked bad about himself. In her eyes he was perfect. 

"No, he wasn't." She turned away from him and looked at the wall.

"The right thing would have been to send your butt right back to home to the bakery, back to your parents." She turned around to face him with a small smirk on her face.

"I would have liked to see you try." Adrien's lips curled up into a small smile. "The judge was right about one thing though."

"What your massive crush on me?" His smile grew a bit bigger as he spoke.

"Ha shut up." She chuckled looking away in an attempt to hide her blush. Her smile faded as she walked around the circle of salt again. "You carry all kinds of crap you don't have to, it kinda gets clearer when you're dead." She stopped and looked at him. 

"Well, in that case, you should be able to see that I am 90 percent crap." His smile was completely gone and his lips were turned into a frown. "If I get rid of that what then?"

"Adrien?"

"Yeah, Mari?"

"It's time." She teleported over to the stove and slowly started turning the knobs. She had died in an explosion, so she had to kill him the same way. Adrien stared at the oven remembering everything that had happened. The wound, the blood, the goodbye, the kiss, and the flames eating at the department store with her inside. She teleported back over to him and looked at the salt circle. "C'mon Adrien, I used to hunt ghosts I know the tricks." Adrien watched as the window started to freeze. He breathed out only to see his breath. The window eventually shattered and a huge gust of wind came and blew away the salt. She teleported back in front of him. "He's making me do this."

 

"It's okay." She reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver windproof lighter. She flickered open the top and put her finger on the button getting ready to push it. She brought a hand up to his cheek and stroked it as she flickered out of sight. Adrien looked around the apartment.

"Mari?"

**Author's Note:**

> Should i write a prequel to this? idk i suck at writing so this was most likely very confusing. But ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS OR SUPERNATURAL IN ANYWAY!


End file.
